Wicked
by Two Guns and a Knife
Summary: Theme Song: Wicked Game by Chris Isaak. A series of wicked stories.
1. Wicked Game

**Wicked Game**

"Nobody loves no one." He staggers into the alley and croaks like a raven.

When and where did he first hear this song? He can't quite remember. His whole body is on fire and the world has just broken his heart. The lyrics of this song sounds like a spell and now he's been cursed. All he wants to do is stop feeling this sudden hunger. He's one of those foolish people and he too wants to be saved. He places his hand on the brick wall of the alley and immediately feels the cool roughness.

"Nobody loves no one." In a monotone he repeats the dull sentence.

Is this the exact place? Is this the acute spot where she let the other man kiss her? He imagines the moment when their lips met. He listens to the phantom of her soft breathless moans. He stands there motionless. His eyes burn with rage and desire. Darkness descends around him. The demons hidden deep down inside crawl out. There's only one way to end this game. The weight of his Glock and the extra bullets. His violent and brutal needs. Once upon a time he was a happy man.

"No, I want to fall in love." He smiles and sings in a low low voice.

His car slides into the parking lot. He kills the engine. The night is deep and his spirit is high. Soundlessly he climbs up the stairs. Soundlessly he comes to her door. Obsession. Sweet sad obsession. For a brief second he wonders why he is here. His Glock feels solid in his hand. The "Knock-knock" games they used to play. The choo choo train. He was always the doctor. How times flies. The good old days. Everything is going to an end. Blood spill. Gunpowder residue. He lets himself in. He relocks the door. The small apartment looks the same. A patch of moonlight splashes onto the floor. He hates the threadbare carpet. So plain. So cheap. So ordinary and average. So everyday life. He stands there in the messy living room with his gun in his hand. It won't take long. She won't feel a thing. Except for the pain. The everlasting pain. Addio, Cupcake. He starts towards her bedroom. He raises his gun. He never makes a sound. His smile never wavers. He's oh too ready to pull the trigger.

A single shot rips through the air.

He stares at the naked man. That mocha latte body. That mocha latte hand. That German-made gun. The bullet that tore through his heart. He tries to make a sound. He fails. His Glock drops from his hand. He gasps out his last breath. His body hits the floor. Nobody loves no one. His plan has worked.

~**Theme Song: ****Wicked Game by **Chris Isaak~


	2. To You I Bestow

**Crown of Jewels**

Stone-cold guilt. It was partly her fault. Every time she opens her eyes at the beginning of another day. Every time she drives by the familiar pizza place. Every time she visits the old neighborhood. The looks in people's eyes. The sneers on every face. His grieving mother. His crazy grandmother. His suddenly orphaned dog. His now empty house. The way he got himself killed.

She wants to slap Joe's face.

She, too, is angered. She, too, is saddened. What the Hell was he thinking? Now she feels like she's cursed. What if she can't be happy again? Is that what he wanted? The night the bullet ripped through the air, she sat up in her narrow bed, clutching the blanket to her naked chest, still warm and cozy from the most amazing and magical sex. She didn't scream. She just stared. At the blood. At the death. At the beautiful naked muscular man. The last man standing. The man of mystery. The man with secrets. The man who claims to be an opportunist. The man she can not live without. She didn't scream. She didn't cry. She was in shock. She still feels the the claws of guilt. All her bad decisions. All her wrong choices. On-and-off. Off-and-on. Immaturity. Commitment phobia. Foolishness.

She looks down at her hands. Are they bathed in blood? Will they grow into claws? She looks down at the ring on her hand. A beautiful ring. Specially designed. Custom made. She looks at the small blue sapphire. Her friends screamed. The neighbors stared. Her mother's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets. Words spread. She didn't bother to explain. "Someday." She said when her dark knight put the ring on her hand. He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "Someday." A promise ring. A crown of jewels on her head. The cause of a man's death. It was soon ruled self defense. He finally turned around and she stared at his blank face. It wasn't a game. She was stunned by the beauty and intensity of his eyes and face. Yeah, it was probably her fault but she won't be enslaved by the guilt. One shot through the heart.

She wasn't the one who gave love a bad name.

**~Theme Song: To You I Bestow from Romeo+Juliet~ **


	3. I've Decided, Decided

**I've Decided, Decided**

"Joseph. Joseph. Joseph."

Her voice cracks. Her tears flow. Her heart is now dead, dead, dead. All her hopes and joys are gone. All her dreams and wishes are ruined. Her expectations shattered. Her happiness destroyed. Nothing is left. Nothing is left. Nothing. Nothing at all.

Her old wrinkled hands grasp hold of his photo. He had always been her favorite. She can still remember the day he was born. The split image of his father and grandfather. The bright eyes. The charming smile. The even teeth. She has other grandchildren but he was her only hope. Her husband died young. Her eldest son died young. Her favorite grandson couldn't escape the curse. She sits there on the bed rocking back and forward. She chants his name like a song. She chants his name like a prayer. Her heart is empty. Her soul has dried out. She has lost the strength and purpose to live. She has lost her most precious treasure.

"Joseph. Joseph. Joseph."

She closes her eyes. She placed her hand on his cold cold face. She grabbed hold of his cold cold hand. The funeral. His funeral. She hates funerals. She hates white flowers. She wears only black. She's been in mourning for more than 50 years. She wept so hard. They had to carry her away. Joseph Anthony Morelli. Beloved son and brother. The world has no justice. On the tip of her tongue she tastes her bitterness. Her whole body shakes with anger, sorrow, and hatred. The Eye. The ever so watchful Eye. The ever so righteous Eye. Ever so vengeful. Ever so truthful. Ever so just. Ever so unforgiving. She bites down hard on her lower lip till she tastes blood. She spits out the curse with all her might. She placed a white white rose on his cold dead chest. They sealed the coffin. Another loved one taken away far too soon. Revenge. She wants revenge.

"Joseph. Joseph. Joseph."

The dead man's eyes pop open.

"Joseph. Joseph. Joseph."

The dead man's hands claw at the lid of the coffin.

They will pay in blood.

**~Theme Song: The Point of No Return from The Phantom of the Opera~ **


	4. Caught In The Middle Of A Hundred And Fi

**Caught In The Middle Of A Hundred And Five**

The summer wind howls.

The stars above blink.

A hand claws through the earth.

The blood is drained. The skin is pale. The lifeless curly hairs hold on. The family plot in the cemetery is seldom visited. No one is here to witness this horrible miracle. The dead man has not a care in this world. He's freshly buried. He looks nothing like the zombies on TV in horror films. But still if you come too close, you can easily pick up the scent of death.

It doesn't take long for the zombie to claw his way out of the ground. It doesn't take long for the zombie to stagger onto his feet. His brand new shoes are now covered in mud. His best suits ruined. Is he still movie star handsome? He takes a step toward the direction of the city. His face still frozen in forever grimace. He's now driven by a mysterious power. Bugs and ants scoot out of his path. Dust and small debris fall down with every step. The smell thickens. It is a hot night. The zombie lets out a groan. An invisible hand points the way. The zombie staggers on. The stars hide behind the clouds. Not far away in the city, innocent people sleep on. The tall mocha latte man and the blue-eyed woman start making love. The zombie lets out another groan.

A dog nearby howls.

**~Theme Song: ****Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield**~ 


	5. But That Doesn't Mean I Love You Less

**But That Doesn't Mean I Love You Less**

It's not Halloween. The police officer in the patrol car raises his brow as he spots the lone zombie. Welcome to the Garden State of New Jersey, where the air is bad and at least 45% of the people are loud, obnoxious, or bat-shit crazy. The police officer thinks about stopping the car and questioning the zombie. But it's such a pleasant night and he has crimes to fight. He's a huge fan of _The Walking Dead_, but, come on, there's no such thing as zombies. He sometimes sits in front of his flat screen TV and contemplates the future of this country. Jersey Shore. Honey Boo Boo. Duck Dynasty. Irresponsible politicians. Racist filthy rich morons. Drone wars. And bombs. His cousin's neighbors' son suffers From PTSD. His brother-in-law's best friend almost lost his house. The light at the end of the tunnel is a train. The light at the end of the tunnel has been turned off due to budget cuts. He casts one last look at the staggering zombie and decides to let the poor bastard have some fun. Something about the zombie seems familiar. But hey, all zombies look the same. He can't fix all their problems. He ain't Batman.

"Neither are you, Mr. Affleck." The police officer smiles and steps on the gas. The patrol car speeds away.

The zombie keeps on walking, staring straight ahead. Huge oily brown cockroaches emerge from the roadside gutter as tiny bits of flesh start peeling off his decomposing body and leave a breadcrumbs trail. He has one goal, one destination in his dead mind. And he's getting there.

**~Theme Song: Torn Between Two Lovers **** by Mary MacGregor**~ 


	6. Don't, Don't You Want Me?

**Don't, Don't You Want Me?**

Her mother-in-law is driving her crazy. Non-stop prayers. Meaningless mumbling. All in Italian. She's very proud of her heritage. But this is America, not Sicily. She, too, is grieving. She lost a son, and his murderer is at large. Justice is not served. She needs some quiet and peace. She wants to slap that bitch. Stephanie Plum. That shameless slut. Cheated on her son. They were practically engaged. That heartless witch.

She stares at the half empty bottle of whiskey. The golden liquid sings back at her. One small shot. Every night. Helps her sleep like a child. Still the pain won't budge. Self defense my ass. Her life. Her ruined life. It tastes like leftover pasta. Cold. Blurred. She lets out a sob. Bob the dog looks lost. They are both mourning. They will be forever mourning. The unbearable loss of a loved one.

"Joe. Joe. Joe." She wipes away her tears and gulps down the shot.

Outside, on the quiet deserted street, the zombie staggers by the house.

**~Theme Song: ************ Don't You Want Me? ****by The Human League**~ 


	7. Fatal Sounds Of Broken Dreams

**Fatal Sounds Of Broken Dreams**

"Why me?" She opens the water faucet and starts to wash the wine glasses. No, she doesn't trust the dishwasher to get them clean. These days it seems that she can't trust anything. Or anyone. Her friends talk behind her back. The neighbors smile meaningfully whenever she walks by. She respects Stephanie's choices. She has to. She doesn't have any other choices. She has to stand by her family. She has to put up with the curious stares. And she likes Stephanie's ring. She loves the perfect bluest sapphire. Richer. More successful. And the more capable man. The winner. The last one standing. And breathing.

She lets out a giggle. She can't help herself. Her giggles sound crazy. All of a sudden she feels happy. She's not sure why, but she knows she's happy. Happy for herself. Happy for Stephanie. Why me? Why not? She keeps on giggling. She turns off the water faucet. Must be the whiskey. The finest 30 years old whiskey. The gift. From her younger daughter's new boyfriend. The tall dark man. The charming man. Dangerous. Polite. Attractive. Like Frank used to be.

The hour is late. The night is quiet. She turns off the kitchen light and goes upstairs. Her mother is away at Atlantic City. She feels warm and cozy. Frank has put on some weight over the years. In her eyes he still is the handsome military man who stole her heart with one smile, one look, and one kiss. She smiles and starts undressing. Frank looks up from his book and looks stunned. She leaves the light and her high heels on. They finally fall asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.

The decomposing zombie staggers down the lonely street.

**~Theme Song: A View to a Kill ****************by Duran Duran**~ 


	8. You're Such A Pretty Boy

**You're Such A Pretty Boy**

Albert Kloughn talks in his sleep. Valerie Kloughn snores on. Angie dreams of her far-away father. Mary Alice dreams of a white tiger. Lisa dreams of a giant Christmas tree.

Carl Costanza yawns and flips through the channels.

Connie Rosolli has just arrived home from a boring date.

Eddie Gazarra's wife whines and whines about something in their separate dreams.

The neighborhood known as the Burg remains peaceful and silent. Occasionally a street lamp blinks. The gang of cockroaches feed on the tiny bits of decomposing human flesh happily. The zombie lets out a soft soft groan. The 7-floored building comes into view.

Somewhere in the darkness, a cat hisses.

**~Theme Song: Faster Than The Speed Of Night ****************by **Bonnie Tyler~ 


	9. I Should Have Changed My Stupid Lock

**I Should Have Changed My Stupid Lock**

The men in the 5th-floor control room stare at the screen.

It was just a typical night. Everything was peace and quiet. They took great care of their clients' properties. They patrolled the streets.

And now, a zombie.

Life is so fucking full of surprises.

One of the men stands up and leaves the control room quietly. He takes the elevator down to the empty lobby. The zombie presses against the double glass doors, trying to get in. The man looks at the zombie closely. Death doesn't do you justice, Mr. Morelli. The corner of the man's lips twitches as he calmly thinks of his options. The zombie groans and claws. The cockroaches have, somehow, disappeared. A shining black SUV pulls to a stop in front of the building. The driver and his partner get out of the car with their guns out. It's a hot, windy summer night. The foul scent of carcasses grows stronger. The man makes a swift decision. "Open the door."

The graveyard shift receptionist obeys his order. The doors smoothly slide open. The zombie staggers foreword and lets out a soul rending roar. The man pulls out his gun, takes aim, and shoots the zombie through the head. The zombie collapses to the floor in a heap of hairs, meat, bones, and gooey liquid. The man suddenly feels empty, like when he watched The Red Viper die at the hands of his sister's rapist and murderer. That's it? That's all? The man nicknamed Tank gives his head a tiny shake. Justice is nothing but a hollow word.

And where are the fucking Twinkies?

**The End**

**~Theme Song: I Will Survive From Meet The Spartans~ **


	10. I Will Sell My Soul For Something Pure

**I Will Sell My Soul For Something Pure And True**

**~Epilogue~**

The naked mocha latte man opens his eyes. The night is warm and tender. Yet he knows something has just happened. Gently he disentangles himself from Stephanie's limbs and slips out of bed. She's still wearing the promise ring. She will hold on tight to the promise. The promise he'd like to keep. Someday. One day. When the time's right. He steps into the elevator. He can feel the weight of his knife and guns. The elevator dings. He steps out and raises his brow at the scene in front of him. The cleaning team is diligently at work cleaning up something.

He stands in the middle of the lobby. He has worked very hard to become who he is. He almost died. He paid the price. He is an island. He is the continent. Any man's death diminishes me? Nope. He doesn't regret killing Morelli. He'd known all along it would come to this. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst. But a zombie?

Tank, his trusted friend and second-in-command, winces: "It's complicated."

Upstairs in the heavenly bed, Stephanie smiles in her sleep. Ah, the stark contrast. The smell catches his attention. He almost rolls his eyes. Yeesh.

**~Theme Song: ****#1 Crush from Romeo + Juliet**~ 


End file.
